The Biostatistics and Computing Core Unit's primary role is to provide biostatistical collaboration and data management support to the investigators of each SCOR project. This activity will include the experimental design, data management, and data analysis of all projects. One PhD-level statistician (Dr. Wei) and one MS statistician (Ms. Langhough) will devote continuous effort to this program, as well as computing and statistical support staff. The proposed SCOR Biostatistics and Computing Core Unit will be an integral part of the UW Medical School's Biostatistics Center and thus, benefits directly from experience, skills, and resources of that program. The Core Unit's goal is to assure that the results of this SCOR program are of the highest statistical and scientific quality.